Accidents Will Happen
by Lady Shyla
Summary: Harry has a problem with wetting the bed. How will Sirius and Remus deal with it. Let's just assume Sirius was cleared of all charges, and that the 5th bk doesn't happen .


**Disclamer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned thee rights to Harry Potter. I'm just borring the characters for a lttle while. **

**Warnings: Masturbation. Diapers. Abuse. **

**A/N: Enjoy. Please review. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV:**

Ouch! Everything hurts. My whole body is just pain. I can tell by the smell I'm in the hospital wing but no one seems to be around at the moment. It takes me a while before I remember falling off my broom. That hurt and this time Dumbledore hadn't been able to save me. After a while I become aware of another problem…I need to use the bathroom. Quiet badly. I squirm in the bed as much as my injuries will allow before sitting up slowly. I try to aggravate my injuries as little as possible but it's not completely possible. My balder is demanding more attention than my injuries though so I swing my legs over the side of the bed and take a deep breath before I stand.

SMACK!

I had only put my weight onto my legs when I made friends with the floor beneath me. "Harry?" I hear Sirius and Remus call out. To my mortification I feel my abused bladder release. I must have made some sort of noise as I hear the two men walk towards me.

"Harry what happened? What are you doing down there?" They are speaking from my side and haven't yet noticed the yellow puddle still spreading around me.

"I…I…" I avoid looking at either man.

"Come on cub, lets help you up."

"NO!" I shout. I don't want them to see. Sirius moves and I can tell the exact moment he realises what happened.

"Heay, don't worry about this. This is nothing to worry about. Remus, lift him back onto the bed please." Remus doesn't gasp and I'm thankful for his lack of reaction. Remus helps me stand and I'm beyond mortified when Sirius casts cleaning charms on my wet pyjamas. I get into bed and the covers are wrapped around my waist as I'm still sitting up. When Sirius has cleaned the mess on the floor he sits on the side of my bed. I still can't look at him. I'm so embarrassed. What will he think of me now?

"Harry, accidents happen. It's okay." I shake my head in the negative. I see an arm coming at me and flinch away, covering my head with my arms.

"No! Please I'm sorry I won't do it again. I'm sorry…please…"

"HARRY!!" Sirius shouts and I come back to reality with a bang.

"…sorry…"

"Harry, look at me." Eventually I look up at my Godfather.

"Harry, I would NEVER hit you! Never!" I nod.

"I know Sirius, I'm sorry for reacting like that."

"Harry?…" Remus is sitting on the other side of my bed now.

"Harry when you were at your relatives house, did they ever hit you?" I look down at my bed again.

"Answer Remus, Harry." Says Sirius.

"Only if I did something bad…" I mumble.

"And what constituted as something bad, Harry?" Asks Remus.

"Not doing my chores on time…" I say.

"Anything else?" Remus asks. Of course there was but I didn't want Sirius or Remus to know.

"Harry, please talk to us." Sirius puts his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into his chest. I should pull away but It was nice to be comforted like this.

"…If I wet myself…"

"Would that happen often?" Sirius asked me. I nod. I was so ashamed of this. In six years NO ONE at Hogwarts had found out about this.

"All right Harry, that's enough for now. Sirius and I will be back in a little while. Sleep now and we'll talk to you later." They help me slip down the hospital bed and I'm asleep before I even realised I was tired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrative:**

"What are you thinking Remus?" Sirius asks his friend.

"I'm thinking about the locks on his bedroom door when we went to get Harry from the Dursley's last summer."

"WHAT!! Why wasn't I told about this?" Sirius starts shouting.

"This is why you weren't told about this, Sirius. We knew you'd react like this. Besides you know Dumbledore agreed to let us take Harry this summer, so it wasn't an issue anymore. Now however I'm beginning to think there is more to this than I had realised."

"What do we do Remus?"

"We support him."

"How far do you think they went? How much damage do you think they did to our cub, Remus?"

"I don't know. But we will find out. We'll help Harry and we'll get him through whatever those monsters did." Sirius nods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV:**

This time when I wake up I notice three things. First, the healing potions have done more work than the pervious time I woke up. Second, I need the bathroom again, though it's not as urgent as the first time and third Remus and Sirius are sitting in chairs to my right. I move a little to indicate I'm awake and I sit up with Sirius' help.

"Heay cub, sleep well?" Remus asks me.

"Yea, what time is it?" I ask.

"It's eight o'clock at night Harry." Sirius says. Well that explains the need for the toilet, I think to myself. I start to move again.

"Where do you think you're going so fast?" Sirius asks. I blush.

"Erm…well I need to go…" I trail off, indicating the toilets.

Remus stood up and left for the store room. I look at Sirius curiously.

"Well, Harry you did some damage to your legs in the fall…No don't worry It's not permanent but you are bed bound for two weeks. You put yourself back this morning when you fell." I blush again remembering my accident.

"But what about the bathroom?" I ask.

"Well you see, the thing about that is…ah Remus!" I see Remus coming back towards the bed with something that looks suspiciously like a bedpan.

"Oh no! No way! I'm NOT using a bedpan!" I refuse.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice cub..." says Remus. "…it's this or a diaper and I doubt you want that." I put my head in my hands and moan. How can this be happening?

"I'll wait out side." Says Sirius while he draws the curtains around the bed.

"Right Harry pull your trousers down and I'll just slip this under…"

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" I ask.

"She's in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Would you prefer if she did this? I can go get her…"

"NO! No thank-you. Your fine." I say.

"I thought you'd say that." Remus smiled. I'm so embarrassed but I do need the bathroom, so I slip my pyjamas down and I feel Remus' hands under the duvet. He lifts me up slightly and I feel the cold metal of the bedpan slipped under me.

"Right, does that feel secure?" I'm red in the face but I nod anyway.

"Alright, I'll give you a little privacy, you just call out when you're finished." Remus slips around the curtains and I'm left alone…with the bedpan. Even though I know Sirius or Remus would never hurt me I can't help but remember all the times Uncle Vernon punished me for wetting the bed. I didn't want to risk that now so after a few seconds I let go and started to pee into the bedpan. A few moments later I finished and I whispered to Remus. He must have heard because he came around the curtain and removed the bedpan and left through the other side without Sirius seeing.

Sirius opened the curtains and Harry tried his best to control his blushing.

"Harry I think we should talk." said Sirius. The covers were pulled back from my bed and Remus returned.

"Harry Dumbledore has given Remus and I permission to look after you this summer."

"Really?" I interrupt.

"Yes Harry." Said Remus.

"But first there are a few things we need to discuss." I looked at Remus curiously.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well to start with Harry, Remus and I would like to know how you were treated at the Dursley's." I blink. Twice. Why would they want to know about that? I think to myself.

"Erm, well…what would you like to know?" I ask.

"Anything you can tell us Harry. We want to know everything." Said Sirius.

"Erm…" I don't really know where to start.

"For instance, Harry, would your Uncle hit you often?" Remus asks.

"I told you. Only when I did something wrong." I say.

"Yes well, Harry what your Uncle did was wrong. A child should never be hit, certainly not for unfinished chores or a wet bed." I blush at the reminder.

"Yea, but Remus…"

"No butts Harry…" cut in Sirius, "…a child should never be hit. Full stop. If a child does something wrong they should be grounded, or a have privileges taken away. Guardians should never resort to physical violence. During the summer we're, Remus and I, are going to make sure that you understand that." I just nod at Sirius.

"As for the bedwetting Harry…" Sirius continues, "…you say your Uncle hit you for that. Can you tell us how often that would be?" I look down embarrassed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Harry." Says Remus. I don't believe him. I'm 16 years old and I still wet the bed. Still I say nothing.

"More or less than once a month Harry?" Asks Sirius.

"…More…" I say.

"Okay, more or less than once a week?" he asks again.

"…more…"I'm ashamed to admit.

"Harry, do you wet the bed every night?" asks Remus.

"No." I say. That's something at least.

"How have you hidden it so well?" asks Remus.

"Well…" I whisper. "…at Hogwarts I just scrougify my sheets clean, and, erm…the Weasley's are the only other people I've stayed with really. I eh…would stay awake as long as possible, and get up really early, so I didn't…you know." I tell them with a blush.

"How did the Dursley's treat you after you wet the bed?" asked Sirius.

"Erm…well Uncle Vernon might give me a smack, and he'd shout at me. That's about it." I said. Remus and Sirius just looked at each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning in a wet bed. I wasn't surprised, especially after the amount off time spent talking about it with Remus and Sirius. It was obviously on my mind. Remus and Sirius where no where to be found so I grabbed my wand to clean myself up.

"Harry Potter! Put that wand down now!" Sirius walked into the room and I jumped a foot into the air. I tried not to blush.

"Harry, Remus and I want to help you with this, and we will. But we cannot help you if you hide from us. I know that you had no intention of telling us about this. We need to know when you wet so we can work something out to help you. You don't have to be embarrassed about coming to us about this. We're not going to laugh, or hit. We're just here to help." I nodded and then Sirius cleaned the bed instead. Sirius ordered some breakfast from the kitchens and we sat there eating for a while.

"Where's Remus?" I ask.

"He's at the house, where we'll be staying. He's just fixing a few things up. He'll be back later on this afternoon.

"Oh, okay." I say. After I finish my breakfast Sirius and I play exploding snap. Before long though I need the bathroom. But most importantly, I realise I need to do more than just pee. I say nothing for a while but soon I start fidgeting. I'm sure Sirius notices, but he says nothing.

Half an hour later I can't wait any longer.

"Sirius, I need to use the bathroom. Now!" I tell him. He looks at me before going away for a second. I am literally holding onto myself. When he comes back he closes the curtains around my bed. I want to tell him to hurry but I'm too embarrassed. The pain is unbelievable now.

"Pants down." Says Sirius. I go to remove my pants but can't. My hands are the only thing holding in the pee at this moment. I shake my head.

"I can't!" Sirius grabs his wand and whispers a spell. My bottoms and underwear disappear. Sirius reaches under the bed and lifts me slightly to put the bed pan underneath me. Unfortunately, I left it too late to say I needed to go, and the shock of the whole this caused me to loose my control. Before I know it I've lost control of my bladder and my bowls. I hang my head in shame as I pee through my hands, still gripping my penis, in the hopes of stopping it all. Sirius just stands there looking at me. My pee fills the bed, and my bowls expelling everything they have.

When I finish I peep at Sirius.

"I'm sorry." I say. Sirius nods and cleans the bed.

"Now tell me Harry. Why did that happen?"

"What?" I look at Sirius confused.

"Why did you mess the bed that time?"

"I-I waited to long to tell you that I needed to go."

"Exactly Harry. You waited too long. Look, I want to help you with this but I'm not psychic. You need to tell me what's going on or I can't help you. Okay?"

"Okay." I say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I'm lying in bed and my bladder makes itself known. Sirius and Remus are both gone and Madame Pomfrey is asleep. I am lying on my front so my bladder is feeling the extra pressure of that position. I try to move but I'm unable. I'm going to wet the bed wither I like it or not. I try to hold on for a little longer. I grab my pillow and squeeze it. A few tears leak out. I don't want to wet the bed again. But I can't move. I tried to get out of bed so many times Madame Pomfrey out a spell on my bed keeping me there.

Despite all my efforts I feel some pee leak out. I try to stem to flow but can't. Soon a steady flow is trickling out. Teasing me. I'm trying to stop it but I can't. So I just want it to be over but the only way for that to happen is if I push and make myself pee faster. If I do that I'll essentially be wetting my bed on purpose. A few more tears leak out and I try not to sob. I feel the mattress beneath me begin to get wet. I can feel the warmness spreading around me. It feels so good to let my bladder release though. My pyjamas are soaked. I can feel them and my boxers sticking to me. My warm pee surrounds me completely. I cry myself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV:**

"Rise and shine!" I hear Sirius' voice beside my ear and I jump in the bed. I look around in confusion for a moment before I freeze. I feel the dampness around me and remember what happened last night. I can also tell from the warmth of the pee surrounding me that I pee'd a second time during the night. Well, quiet recently actually if it's still warm.

"Up you get Harry. It's a lovely day and Remus is bring us up some breakfast." Slowly, I turn in the bed. Trying not to show just how much I hate the wet bed.

"Good morning Sirius." I say. I try to sound cheerful but I can tell I don't succeed. Sirius sits down on the chair beside me and looks me over.

"How long am I going to have to wait?" He asks.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"How long Harry, am I going to have to wait before you tell me what's wrong? I won't judge you. I'll never judge you. I just wish you'd trust me." He trails off and looks away from me. I'm ashamed. I know Sirius would never treat me the same way the Dursley's did but, a life time of training is hard to over come.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I'm trying. Honestly I am…"

"I know you are Harry…" he cuts over me. "…I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's okay. Um…Sirius…"

"Yea?" I look at him blushing.

"I had an accident." I say. He looks at me with happiness in his eyes. I don't know what for, but I can tell it's not malicious.

"Al right. Let's get you cleaned up then." By the time Sirius has helped me clean up Remus is walking into the infirmary with breakfast floating on three plates in front of him.

"Eat up!" He says. I know he can tell what happened. Despite Sirius' cleaning charms, Remus' nose would be able to pick up the smell. He says nothing though.

"Harry, Remus and I will be leaving tomorrow. You'll be up and walking then so don't worry about that. You've one week before school ends and then Remus and I will pick you up at the station. We'll go to the house from there." Sirius tells me. I'm a little nervous about them leaving. I'd gotten used to seeing them. But Sirius was right. I would see them in a week. All would be right then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the train looking out. We were just pulling into the station and I can already see Sirius and Remus on the platform talking to Mrs. Weasley. I smile. It's almost like having a family.

"Harry!" Sirius shouts and he picks me up giving me a tremendous hug.

"Sirius…can't…breath." I struggle out.

"Oh sorry." He says letting me down. Remus also greats me giving me a hug, though not as painful.

"Let's go home Harry." Said Remus. I say goodbye to Ron and Hermione and all the Weasley's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll show you your room." Sirius said as we entered a small cottage on a coast. It really was beautiful. I walked into my room which was painted in Gryffindor colours. It was perfect. I sat on the bed but jumped up in fright.

"Is that…?" I ask Sirius. Remus walked into the room also.

"Harry…" starts Remus, "…we just thought that it would be easier to have a plastic sheet on the bed. Protect the mattress." I'm depressed to realise how right they are. I know I'm not going to stop wetting the bed over night. They're right to protect their stuff. I nod in acceptance.

"Harry, how was the last week in school? Did you have any more accidents?" Remus and Sirius sat on the bed while I went over to a desk with a chair to sit down. I look away from them, ashamed.

"Harry please answer us." Sirius says.

"Yes, okay. Yes."

"Harry, it's alright. We're not going to give out to you. We want to help you. But we need to know what's going on with you, to do that.

"Oh Sirius…it's getting worse!" I say.

"Getting worse? How?"

"I…I…crap…I wet myself yesterday! During the DAY!" I start crying into my hands. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Heay, don't worry about it. It'll be alright." Sirius says. Remus stands up and walks over to me. He outs his arm around me and I lean into his stomach.

"What happened Harry? Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was eating lunch when I realised I had to go to the toilet. I left the great hall quickly and ran for the toilets. I just walked into them when it happened. Remus, I just stood there peeing my pants! What's wrong with me?" Remus and Sirius share a look.

"Harry nothing's wrong with you. However I do think we're going to have to get you checked out. Medically that is. Something's wrong and we're going to find out what." I want to protest, say I don't want any one else to know, but I'm so afraid of what's happening to me I realise I need the help. I lean back into Remus and cry my eyes out. He just holds me tight. I need the comfort.

"Better?" He asks me when I've stopped.

"Yes." I say shyly.

"Good." Let's go get dinner. You must be famished. Remus and Sirius get up and I follow them downstairs to a rustic looking kitchen. We eat chicken and have ice-cream for desert. Before I know it, I'm yawning and Sirius has told me to go up to bed. Reluctantly I trudge up the stairs and get dressed into an old pair of Dudley's hand-me downs.

The plastic sheet crinkles under me. A stark reminder of why I don't want to go asleep. I get up out of bed again and force myself to go to the toilet. Forcing what ever pee I have in me out by sheer determination.

I get back into bed and shiver. I know it'll be know use. I'll wake up wet in the morning, and now that I'm away from Hogwarts I have no way of hiding it. I'll have to tell Sirius and Remus each and every time it happens.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up during the night feeling my bladder release. A solid stream of pee escapes from me soaking the bed beneath me. My bottoms are ruined. I lay there as I finish peeing. No point in getting up and peeing on the floor while I'm at it. No better just to wait it out. Eventually my pee stream stops and I lay there for a moment. My bottoms and the end of my shirt is soaked. Do I really want to sleep like this for the rest of the night? But, then what's worse? Sleeping like this or going to see Sirius or Remus still dripping of pee. The only thing is, they're going to see me like this either way, why not get them now and have a good sleep for the rest of the night? But, I don't wan to wake them.

Looking at my bedside table I'm shocked to see that it's only been an hour since I went asleep. They'll still be up surly. So gathering all his courage Harry got out of the bed and went down stairs to find Sirius and Remus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear them talking in the kitchen. Slowly I walk up to the door. I know I should just walk in but I'm afraid. Unfortunately the decision is taken out of my hands. Remus opens the door and I have no time to jump out of the way. I realise stupidly that he must have smelt or heard me coming down the stairs. There are definite disadvantages to living with a werewolf. For one, you can't get away with Jack shit!

"Harry!" Sirius exclaims, when he sees me. I know I look a mess.

"I…I…that is…I'm sorry Sirius. Remus. I didn't m-mean t-to…" I can feel myself getting slightly hysterical.

"Harry calm down. Remus grabs me and holds me close to him. He walks me into the kitchen and sits me on his lap. I'm surprised at the action and try to get up.

"No Harry. It's alright…"

"B-but…I'm wet…I'll…you'll…"

"I don't mind Harry. It's okay. You don't have to go anywhere." I slowly start to relax in Remus' arms, sitting on his lap like a little boy.

"Harry…" Sirius speaks up. He doesn't continue until I look up at him.

"…Harry, Remus and I have been talking and we think it might be a good idea for you to ware diapers." I blink.

"Diapers…" I say, the world rolling around on my tongue like poison.

"…I'm not a baby." I say.

"We know you're not, Harry." Remus tries to placate me.

"Then why do you want me to ware…diapers?" I ask confused.

"…Because Harry, I'm sure you're sick of waking up in a wet bed. And trust me when I say it's no trouble at all for us to change your sheets but we just think that this will be a better idea."

"I don't know, Sirius." I say.

"Will you try it, Harry? For us?" Remus says. I snuggle into him. No one has ever held me like this. At least not that I can remember.

"Okay."

"Good. Come on Harry, you must be wrecked. Sirius brings me up stairs to my bedroom after I've said goodnight to Remus. I start to strip the bed when Sirius stops me.

"It's fine Harry, look…" and Sirius whispers a cleaning spell. He does the same to the clothes I'm wearing and tells me, "..lay on the bed for me please, Harry." I do as I'm told and blush when I see Sirius conjure up Diapers and supplies.

"Now, I'll be as quick as possible Harry. I promise." Sirius then pulls my bottoms and my boxers off of me. I'm beat red at this point and my hands rush forward to cover myself.

"You're going to have to remove them some time Harry. Though It's nothing I haven't seen before. I changed your diapers the first time 'round too!" He says with mirth. I'm ready to have the ground swallow me whole.

I remove my hands and Sirius fit's the diaper underneath me. He rubs on some talc powder and I'm more than happy when 'little Harry', show's no interest. That would have been too much to bare. Sirius folds up the diaper and pins it on me tight. I'm about to get up when I feel Sirius hold me down.

"Huh?"

"Hold on there Harry. I'm afraid to say you're a heavy wetter so I need to put another one of these on over the first. Just for protection. The whole situation is just so surreal I nod and lay back down letting Sirius finish up.

Not only does he put another diaper on me, he puts on plastic pants too. All in the name of protection. When he's done he gives me a pat on my padded bottom and leaves the room. I'm mortified.

I slip underneath my covers and try to get comfortable. Unfortunately, every time I move the diaper rubs me in a very sensitive way. I'm shocked to realise how good it feels having something in between my legs. I turn around to lay on my stomach but that doesn't help. It just adds more pressure to the pleasure. Before I know it I'm moving against my mattress, pleasure spiking up through my body. I'm panting as I continue to dry hump the bed beneath me.

'_Nearly there', _I think to myself. _'almost…got it…' I_ bite my lip to keep from screaming as my orgasm tears through my body. My arms go limp and I fall onto the bed in a lump. I'm empty. I'm also ashamed at how I acted. How could I have done that in my new diaper?

But, then a new problem arises. How do I explain the skid marks to Sirius in the morning when he comes to change me? I drop of into a troubled sleep, not feeling my bladder release into my tightly packed diaper. The bed around me stays dry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry. Time to get up." I snuggle deeper into the warm bed away from the voice trying to wake me. Wait…warm bed? That is defiantly NOT something I am used to. My hand feels around my waist at the dry bed but then whacks of the bulge in my pyjamas. I'm wearing a diaper.

"Come on Harry." I life my head to see Remus standing at the side of the bed.

"Okay, I'm up".

"Good. I'll just change you and then you can go get a shower." I blush when I remember my activities last night. I've no doubt Remus will know what I did.

"Eh No. That's okay Remus. I can take the diaper off myself." I say.

"Eh…actually Harry you can't. The pins that are on you have a charm on them so that only an adult can take them off. It's to keep the kids from taking there diapers off and having accidents around the house. Sorry. I have to do it.

I pale as I get out of the bed and lay down on top of the covers again. Remus reaches up and undo's the first diaper. My heart feel's like it's going to burst out of my chest.

"Sirius will be gone for the day today. He's got some stuff for the order to do. He'll be back later tonight." Remus says.

"Oh?" I try to participate in the conversation but I'm too nervous. Remus has removed the second diaper but he said nothing. I know he saw it but he still kept his mouth shut. He wiped some lotion on me and then turned around to give me privacy.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.

"I'll go have a shower then." Remus nodded and I left the room at a run.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come sit, Harry." Remus called over his shoulder. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. I sat down at the other end.

"Don't be silly Harry. Come here." Remus held out his arms and I scooted into them. I loved the comfort he provided me.

"Harry, I think we should talk." There was no point in pretending what about.

"Okay." I say.

"I need you to understand Harry, I'm just asking this cause I need to know. I don't mean anything by it. Okay?" I look up at Remus confused.

"Alright." I say.

"Harry, are your accidents real, or do you perhaps like wetting yourself?"

"WHAT!?!?" I'm shocked Remus could even think that of me.

"No! I can't help it Remus. I'm not doing it on purpose. Honestly I'm not!"

"Okay. Okay. I understand. I had to ask though."

"Remus why did you think that I did it on purpose?"

"Well…eh…Harry, your diaper this morning…there was…"

"Oh that…"

"Yes, that. Do the diapers give you pleasure?" I blush as I try to word this right.

"Remus…" I start.

"No, don't worry Harry. You can tell me anything. I won't think any differently of you. Nor would Sirius.

"…Remus, I liked the way the diaper felt, I don't know I can't really explain it. It was over so fast…" I blush realising what I've just admitted.

"Go on…" Remus encourages.

"…But, I've never wet myself of purpose. Not really…"

"What do you mean not really?" Remus asks me.

"Well there were times at the Dursley's when I'd be locked in my cupboard or my room, and I'd just know I wasn't going to make it on time. So I'd just…go."

"Harry, you know what the Dursley's did to you was wrong, right?" I nod into Remus' chest. I hear him sigh.

"Okay Harry. Listen there is no harm in…enjoying…your diapers. You might as well make the best of a bad situation eh?" Remus looks down at me smiling. I give him a small smile in return.

"How long do I have to ware them for?" I ask him.

"As long as it takes Harry, as long as it takes." I lay there and just relax with Remus for the day. It felt good to talk about all that stuff.

That night when I went to bed I didn't put up any fuss. I just let Sirius put the diaper son and I went to bed.

I didn't masturbate this time but I was still some what embarrassed from that morning.

I went asleep and the next morning when I got up, not only was my bed dry, but my diaper was too. Hurray!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been 3 weeks since I moved in with Sirius and Remus. I'm still wetting the bed though. The only thing is, it's every second or third night now. It's progress. Unfortunately I had a major set back yesterday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm lying on the floor of the living room. It's so comfortable. I stretch, loving the feeling of home I get in this cottage. I roll onto my front and continue to read the book in front of me. About 20 minuets later I feel funny. I gasp as I feel my bladder release and I turn quickly, watching my jeans turn a darker shade of blue. It's over in seconds, thought it feels like hours.

I put a hand over my mouth and try to hold back a sob. Now what? I hadn't even felt like I needed the toilet that time.

"S-Sirius! R-Remus!" I shout, calling them in. I don't want to traipse through the house like this. I can't believe this has happened.

"Harry? What is it?" Both men come into the living room quickly.

"I-I, I don't know what happened. I was just sitting here and…and…" I tried to continue, but I couldn't.

"I didn't even feel it until it was too late! What's wrong with me?"

"Oh Harry. Remus gathers me in his arms while Sirius cleans me up."

"We're going to sort this out. I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, true to their word they did. Turns out Uncle Vernon did more damage to me than he realised. My bladder doesn't work right. I don't know much about it really. However, I do know that I'll have to were diapers for the rest of my life. Worst thing is, as the years go on I'll have to ware them during the day-time too.

Good thing I listened to Remus and started enjoying them. Make the best out of a bad thing indeed.


End file.
